ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fields of Valor
Category:Quests Fields of Valor is a new training system, supported by the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network (A.M.A.N.), in which players can take on voluntary training regimes to slay a number of specified enemies in an assigned period of time. One training regime may be undertaken per Vana'dielian day. If successful, players will receive experience points, gil, and Fields of Valor points (called "tabs") redeemable for other benefits. :For details about specific training regimes, see Field Manual. Beginning a Training Regime Examine a Field Manual, often located beside the Outpost in the region in which you wish to train. The "Individual Training" option will give you access to a number of pages---each page details which monsters need to be defeated, the area to defeat them in, and the recommended level range you should be in order to earn credit. :You do not have to be the recommended level; you can be higher, but the monsters you defeat must give you Experience Points to count as a kill. After choosing a page, seek out and defeat the specified enemies. As you defeat the enemies, you will receive progress reports, for example: :You defeated a training regime target. (Progress: 1/6) You do not have to be the one to defeat the monster in order to have it count towards your progress, you will receive credit for the kill by simply being in the party when the enemy is defeated. When you have completed the regime, you will receive the following message: :You have successfully completed the training regime. You do not have to return to the Field Manual to gain the reward. Rewards The rewards for completing a training regime consists of Experience Points, Gil, and "tabs" (refer to the following table). The gil reward is identical to the EXP reward, while the amount of tabs you will receive is 10% of the gil/EXP reward rounded down. :For example, upon completion of the regime for Valkurm Dunes (page 3), you will receive 500 exp, 500 gil and 50 tabs. Restrictions * You may accept a new regime once per Vana'dielian day, regardless of when you complete the regime. Meaning, if you accept a regime on Firesday and complete it on Earthsday, you may accept another immediately. * Changing jobs results in the cancellation of your current training regime. * Using a Signal Pearl or Tactics Pearl will result in the cancellation of your current training regime. ** Being KO'd, logging out, changing to another area, or changing your Level Sync status will not reset nor cancel the regime. Field Support Tabs gained from completed training regimens may be spent on support effects, accessed by selecting the "Field Support" option when examining a Field Manual. "Food" support are not items received, but are given immediately as a status effect. If you are already under the effects of a food item you will get the "full" message, but you will not lose any Tabs. :These status effects are removed by any method that would normally remove status effects, including activating Level Sync after obtaining them, in the case of buffs like protect, refresh.